Funfair
by Kibwe
Summary: Jane tankes Maura and TJ to the funfair. Just a Little oneshort


Declaration: I do not own Rizzoli an Isles

Thanks Khenz for Beta reading

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jane! Just for a few hours! " Maura poke the detective.<p>

"Yes, aunty, please!" banged TJ, who just came out of a other room, immediately jumped on Maura's side.

Jane snorted. "You do not even know what we're talking, so you should be on your aunt side!" She jokingly complained.

"I'm also his aunt." Maura pointed out.

TJ just chuckled.

"What now? Will we go to the fun fair or not? " Maura did not know why Jane was so skeptical, but she was not in a mood to give up. "Please, when we will go now, it will be not to late for TJ."

Jane suddenly found herself looking in two begging pairs of eyes. "Okay fair enough, we go."

"Let's go, champ! Ugh! "Jane grabbed him just in time, as TJ jumped up to her and had himself to carried him to the car.

Half an hour later they went through the entrance of the fair "Any requests? Hungry? Thirst? The ghost train? "asked Jane, looking at her two companions on.

"Cotton Candy" shouts TJ, who had just seen a few other people with the pink dessert.

Maura groaned. "Is that not the point when you teach TJ about the health risks of cotton candy as an caring aunt?"

"No, that's the point where I buy TJ and myself one of those!" Jane told Maura grinning.

Maura shook her head secretly amusement. "You're such a big child, Jane Rizzoli! I can not believe they let you carry a gun! "

Laughing Jane goes with TJ to the cotton candy stand.

"Hey, wait! Bring me one as well, please! " shouted Maura.

Ten minutes later, Jane lifted her sticky hands at shoulder height. "Iiih! Before we do anything different, I have to wash my hands. And TJ's chin has gotten even half of the cotton candy! What about you, Maur? "

Maura smiled smugly. "My Cotton Candy has landed only in my stomach. I am a pathologist and therefore I know to keep my hands sterile. Hey, over there is a public toilet. Why do not you go and wash everything meanwhile I will buy three tickets for the Ferris wheel. "

But before they could be separated, the small group was stopped by a red haired woman. "Well, if that is not Jane Rizzoli in person!" The attractive strangers hugged Jane and kissed her on both cheeks. "What are you doing at the fair among us normal people?"

"We ... just buy tickets for the Ferris wheel," Jane explained clearly. Maura had the impression that the random meeting seemed to be unpleasant for Jane. "And I think that we should do it before the line get's longer. Maybe we'll see you later, Amy. "

Jane had queued in the queue in front of the Ferris wheel and left Maura and TJ alone with the stranger.

"Amy Miller," the redhead looked at Maura critical.

Maura had a feeling that she was examined every inch of Mauras body. "Hello. Dr. Maura Isles. Nice to meet you. " she said, to be kind and to get out on the uncomfortable situation.

"It seems to me we have something in common " Amy said and view across to the Ferris wheel where Jane stands. But her smile was not very welcoming.

_'Hmm? What is she talking about?'_ Maura could not find a common ground between them"Well, looks like," muttered Maura, but are not sure what the stranger was talking about.

"But don't be too sure. You are not the only woman in the race, "warned the redhead.

Unsure Maura glance at her. What did the Woman mean . She looks to thew front of the Ferris wheel. Of course, many women with children of all ages waited in line. Does she speak now from getting tickets for the Ferris wheel? "Listen, I do not know ..."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course you do not know what I'm talking here," a gesture showed that the stranger did not believe. "Look just make sure you will not get hurt in the end." With these words, the woman went on, and disappeared between two stalls.

Startled, Maura went with TJ to the toilet. '_Who on earth was that? Strange! She wanted me but not really warn about being hurt in the Ferris wheel, right? ...'_

The cotton candy clean-up action took her attention completely and forgot the strange until they joined Jane in front of the Ferris wheel. Maura gave Jane a damp cloth to clean up poorly because of she does not went to the toilets.

"And?" Jane's eyes went a little unsure over to the spot which she had left earlier in such a hurry, separated from Maura and TJ.

"Was that a special friend of yours?" Maura wanted to know.

Jane's eyes widened. "Uh ... special friend? What do you mean? "She fanned herself air with the Ferris wheel tickets suddenly feld warm.

"Well, just asking if you do know her better? Somehow, she was a bit strange ... she warned me for any reason not get hurt at the Ferris wheel... "Maura shrugged. "Well, maybe she has also meant TJ. It is written everywhere that parents should look that their children do not stand up while driving, or lean over the railing. "

"Yes, yes, that will it be," agreed Jane in hurry. "But we will watch him, right?" '_Yes, exactly, Rizzoli! Above all, you has to watch out that you do not destroy the friendship with Maura!'_

When they reached the top of the big Ferris wheel, the lights of Boston went off slowly, so they are arounded by darkness.

"Where is your house?" TJ wanted to know peering over the railing. "Which house do you mean?" Jane askes TJ. "I mean your house. Where you and Maura live."

_'Our house?'_ Jane thought. '_My goodness, he's right. So much time as I spend at Maura he could easyly get the thoughts it's our home.'_

"Jane! Hey, Jane! Are you coming with us, or do you will take a other ride? "Maura's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

They strolled across the entire fairground and could be drawn from TJ from a stall to the next. "Look you can play ball!" TJ pointed to a stall with a box pyramid with three litters. "Can I do? In kindergarten, I'm the best at throwing, honestly! "

"Okay, champ, then try your luck!" Jane had the money. The third litter succeeded by the boy finally and one of the cans of the pyramid fall to the ground. The man behind the counter told him generous that he was allowed to choose a consolation prize. "The lion!" TJ called and pointed to the large lion at the top.

"This is a major win, TJ," Maura turned gently, "you must choose something from the bottom row."

"Noooo." disappointed TJ turned the cheap key chain with the Red Sox.

Jane was preparing to go on, but Maura pulled her back. "Hey, I want to try as well. Because in the kindergarten, I was also the best in throwing. "claimed the pathlogist grinning. She pushed note on the counter and took the three little balls.

Thirty seconds later, TJ was holding the lion. The against the math calculation of the pathologist the cans couldn't stack against.

TJ saw to his two aunts "I give you my lion aunt Jane and you can give it to aunt Maura so she likes you even more and then she kiss you thank you. OK? " He hopefully looked back and forth between the adults.

Affected the two women looked at each other. Maura could see how Jane get red over her face. Then Jane sat down on one knee to be on an equal levl with her nephew. "It's very, very sweet you want to give me your lion , but there is really not need. The lion belongs to you, TJ. Maura wins him for you"

"Do you want my price?" asked TJ. He held out the consolation prize to Maura. „If you give it aunt Jane she kisses you really . Because she really loves the Sox as much as she loves you. Dad and Nonna said it all the time." When Maura looks to Jane she was afraid of a medical emerceny. Jane turnd even mor red and looks like a fish out of the water trying to breath.

"It's really nice of you to give Maura your winning, but Maura and I are just good friends. We do not kiss" Jane explained patiently. She was making an mental note to kill Tommy and her Mom. But if she do so she was not sure is she can count on Mauras help

"Okay!" TJ called with the rapid changes in mood as normal for a child of his age. He already ran ahead and explore.

Jane stood up, turned to Maura. Maura looked deep in her eyes. "Did I ever tell you how great you deal with children ?" Maura asked her. Maura was poorly trying to get you of this situation.

Jane put her arms grateful around Maura and pulled her into a hug.

Jane and Maura were on their way to the next stall. It did not seem to disturb both the Jane took her arm not not away of Maura's shoulders.  
>"Okay, this is the stall where I win you a prize!" proclaimed Jane, pointing to a shooting gallery.<p>

Three well aimed shots later Maura had free choice under the soft toy range. _'I think this is the first time that a woman won award for me!'_ "That one pleas! That's sweet, "she decided and settled range from stallholders a small, cozy polar bear with a velvety black nose.

"Why the polar bear?" Inquired Jane, as they walked. "You should also be able to take something bigger."

Maura uncertain shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm, no idea. Just like that. I've spontaneously decided no particular reason, "she said and looked down at the animals.

Suddenly Maura looked up from the animal put her hands at Janes neck. She pulled the surprised Jane down to her and placed a kiss. It was mean for the cheek. But for some reason Jane turnt her face so that their lips meet.

After the two had separated Maura looked at a puzzled looking Jane. "Maura?" Was the only thing that Jane could say. "I love you Jane ...and I know... maybe you love me too... If this is not so Jane, I'm sorry. I hope I have not destroyed our friendship." Maura began to chatter.

Slowly Jane broke her shock. And now she pulled Maura to her and gave her a passionate kiss. After the two women had solved breathless "Why now Maura?" "I do not know Jane...There was this redhead woman I've never been in life so jealous. She looks like she was knowing you in a way that makes me realy mad. Then the words of TJ. "Jane smiled at her. „I also love you Maura Isles. For now and ever."

The End


End file.
